


Shore Leave

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Phasma Ships It, Shore Leave, Smut, Some angst, Virgin Hux, bottom!Hux, kylux-freeform, millecent (mentioned), sin-freeform, some language, top!Kylo, wingman!phasma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux hates shore leave. It's a waste of his time. Unfortunately, it's required, and Phasma forces him to go, along with another reluctant companion; Kylo f**king Ren.</p><p>**tw for some minor child abuse flashbacks (really nothing major, just a few images in Hux's mind)**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters belong to me, yadda yadda :)  
> Thanks for reading!

Hux had always tried to keep his distance from Kylo. After all, why would he want to have anything to do with that annoying brat? But now he found himself working with Kylo more and more, under order of Snoke. With the Starkiller base about to be completed, it was essential that there be order and efficiency so everything could be done on schedule. Hux sighed softly to himself. Of course, Kylo made “order” almost impossible. 

“Speak of the devil,” thought Hux as Lord Ren strode onto the bridge, dressed in his rather ridiculous ensemble of layers of dark robes and a helmet that looked like a bucket. “Lord Ren,” said Hux, acknowledging Ren’s presence. Kylo merely turned his helmet toward Hux slightly, then turned back. After working silently for a few minutes, Hux looked up and saw that Kylo hadn’t moved. “Yes, Ren? Is there a reason you’re here? Or are you just trying to think of another way to wreak havoc?” said Hux. Kylo, apparently ignoring Hux’s jab at him, said through a voice (distorted by that damned helmet),  
“Snoke has ordered that we train. Together. Tonight at 1900.” He then turned on his heel and walked of the bridge without another word. Slightly put out, Hux turned back to his work, wondering just what was going to happen later. 

1900 hours came all too quickly for Hux’s liking, but nevertheless arrived punctually at the training room, already dressed in loose sweatpants and a black tee shirt. He waited for another ten minutes for Kylo to finally arrive, still in his ridiculous uniform. “Now that you’re finally here,” started Hux, “I’d like to know why I’m here. I’d also like to know how you’re going to train wearing that.” Kylo let out a huff.  
“I told you, we’re here to train.” Kylo reached up and removed his helmet, then started stripping off the outer layer of his robes to reveal slightly more practical workout clothes. Hux suddenly realized that he had never seen Kylo’s face before. He had surprisingly boyish features, with deep, chocolate brown eyes and pouty lips. Hux’s thoughts definitely didn’t start to wander. He definitely didn’t think about how those lips would feel against his own, or how his hands would feel tangled in that raven colored hair. “Are you ready?” said Ren, snapping Hux out of his thoughts. 

Using various training tools, Hux and Kylo sparred energetically around the training room. Hux could see each sign of aggression, passion and rage spark in Ren’s eyes as he fought back. “That must be why he wears the helmet,” thought Hux, “his face is so expressive. It’s actually pretty cute.” Hux mentally shook himself out of his train of thought. “Stop it,” he thought to himself, “this is ridiculous. This is Lord Ren, Snoke’s favorite pupil!” He was so distracted by his stray thoughts that Kylo very nearly hit him with the mock sword they were dueling with.  
“Is that all you’ve got, General?” yelled Kylo. Hux took up the fight with renewed vigor, gaining ground on Kylo. Hux backed him into a wall, obviously about to win. Kylo’s mouth twisted in rage as he lifted his hand in a choking motion, throwing Hux against the wall. Hux rasped angrily,  
“Really, Ren? Don’t you think using the Force is cheating? You’re just afraid of losing to me!” At this, Ren dropped Hux from the wall and resumed the fight. Once again, Hux managed to lead Ren into a corner. Hux stuck out his foot, tripping Ren. They both fell to the ground, Hux on top of Ren, struggling against each other. Ren suddenly stopped struggling, his face flushing red. Hux soon realized why; he could feel Kylo’s dick hard through his clothes, and to his horror realized he was painfully hard as well. He jumped off Ren as if he had touched a hot stove, gathering up his things and turning to go out of the training room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flushed Kylo doing the same. 

The next day, Hux was once again on the bridge, thinking about Kylo Ren. “I don’t like him at all, especially in that way,” thought Hux.  
“General?” said an Officer on the bridge, “General?” Hux looked up, and realized everyone was staring at him.  
“Yes, Officer?”  
“Um…” continued the Officer nervously, “I need your approval. For various repairs.”  
“Oh, yes, of course,” said the General, still rather distracted. Captain Phasma walked over to him and said quietly so only he could hear, “Still thinking about Kylo, General?” Hux’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He would bet a thousand credits that Phasma was smirking under her gleaming helmet. He could also, to his complete embarrassment, fill a flush of color rising to his cheeks.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Captain,” said Hux, trying to keep his voice neutral. Phasma, completely ignoring Hux’s last statement, said even more softly, “Well if you like him that much, why don’t you just ask him out for dinner or something?” If Hux had been drinking something when Phasma said that, he would have done a spit take.  
“Ph-phasma, in my briefing room, now!” When they walked into the briefing room, Phasma removed her helmet and Hux could see that she was, indeed, in between a smirk and a laugh. “Captain, that was very inappropriate conduct.”  
“So is daydreaming about your crush while commanding a starship, General,” said Phasma, her smirk growing wider. “For the last time, I do NOT have a fucking crush on that pain in the ass child! If I could, I’d leave him on a remote planet and never come back!” Hux yelled. “Oh okay,” said Phasma sarcastically, “but in case that’s not quite true, we do have a mandatory shore leave coming up. I’m sure Lord Ren would love to go out to dinner with you, walk around and see the sights, hit all the tourist destinations…”  
“You know I don’t have time for shore leave, Phasma,” said Hux briskly. He turned on his heel and walked back onto the bridge. 

Roughly a week later, Hux was in his quarters, signing form after form of shore leave approvals. Hux’s data pad lit up with a memo from Captain Phasma; it read: “A reminder that all crew members must take a required shore leave of at least two weeks per standard year. This is the last shore leave scheduled before the end of the year; failure to take the required leave will result in forced suspension of duty, so everyone would be well advised to take the required leave. –Captain Phasma” Hux sighed. Although she had sent it as a public memo, he was sure it was directed at him. Hux hated shore leave with a passion; the amount of work that could be done instead of frivolities made any kind of leave ridiculous. Unfortunately, Phasma was right. He had to take the shore leave, even if it was against his will. He finished signing off on all of the requests, then meticulously packed a suitcase for his leave before going to bed. 

As he was about to board his shuttle the next morning, Phasma walked into the hanger all but dragging Kylo Ren behind her. “You guys are so alike,” she started, “Kylo wasn’t going to go on leave either. Luckily for both of you, I personally arranged a getaway for the two of you!” Once again, Hux knew that Phasma was smirking victoriously under her helmet. Hux sighed as Phasma handed him the details of the hotel she has booked for the two of them.  
“I guess I really don’t have a choice, do I?” Phasma shook her head. Hux lead a still reluctant Ren onto the ship, rolling his perfectly organized suitcase behind them. Once the shuttle had left the ship and was on course to the planet, Hux looked over to Ren.  
“You didn’t remember to pack anything, did you,” said Hux with distaste. Kylo glared at him.  
“How was I supposed to know I was going to be forced to go to this ridiculous planet?”  
“You received the memo just like everyone else, Ren, and take off that damn bucket.” To his surprise, Kylo removed his helmet with a hiss of air, and true to character dropped it onto the floor. Hux had to force himself to not roll his eyes.  
“Well, I didn’t think it would apply to me,” whined Kylo, almost pouting.  
“You really are an open book without that helmet. You look like a child who didn’t get the gift he wanted,” Hux sneered. Kylo huffed and turned back to the controls. “You’re the one who wanted me to take it off.”  
“I like knowing what you’re thinking.”  
“Is that why you can’t stop looking at my face? Or is there another reason for that, General,” Ren prodded.  
“You’d better stop that train of thought right now Ren,” the General said, glaring. Ren gave an almost-smile in amusement, but wisely stopped pestering the General. “Fuck, does he know?” thought Hux, suddenly filled with anxiety. If Kylo ever found out about how the General felt about him, well, he didn’t want to think about it. Hux mentally slapped himself; he didn’t have any feelings for Ren, he hated him! He turned his focus back to landing the shuttle, trying to force thoughts of Ren out of his mind. 

Hux glared up at the hotel Phasma had booked for them. It was more of a romantic bed and breakfast than anything, and Hux was already dreaming of what he would yell at the Captain when shore leave was over. He turned to look at Ren, and to his utter shock the infuriating child was grinning. Kylo turned to look at him as well. “This place looks great!” Hux continued to look at him in disbelief until he realized Ren was probably messing with him. Hux just shook his head and walked up to the front desk to obtain the room key. When they reached their room, Hux’s mouth dropped in horror when he saw that there was just one bed. “That’s the last straw!” hissed Hux as he stomped out of the room angrily. After yelling at the poor girl at the front desk, he took another key to a room that had two beds just big enough for one person. When they entered their new room Hux started meticulously unpacking his suitcase and putting his clothes away in a drawer. Kylo, on the other hand, flopped onto the bed.  
“You’re getting your bed all dirty with those stupid robes,” Hux started in annoyance, “and please, go into town and buy yourself some changes of clothes and everything else you didn’t bring.”  
“I don’t have any money.” Hux sighed and handed Ren some of the credits he had brought with him.  
“I swear I’m like your parent sometimes, Ren.”  
“You just like controlling people”  
“I just like being in the company of people who aren’t walking disasters.”  
“Don’t fool yourself, General. There is no reason you had to do what Phasma told you; you just like me.”  
“Get out, Ren,” said a slightly flushed Hux. 

While Kylo Ren was out buying (hopefully) what he was supposed to, Hux caught up with what he had already missed. He had to admit, everything wasn’t completely going to hell while he was gone. Phasma seemed to be doing her part to make sure everything was done. Still, he had his fair share of reports to read and meetings to approve. A message from Phasma lit up on his screen. This time it was on a private, high priority channel:  
“General, stop working on your shore leave. You should enjoying your time with Ren ;)”. The General wrote out a brief message back: ”You’d better not misuse this channel again, Captain.” Hux shook his head. Ren burst through the door, bringing disorder back to the hotel room. “Hey Hux, I’m hungry and I saw a restaurant that looked good! Let’s go!” said an eager Ren. Hux looked up in surprise, searching Ren’s face for any sign of the previous arrogance, but saw only a childish excitement. Despite Hux’s desire to hate him, he gave a small ghost of a smile and said,  
“Alright, but you need to change. You’re not wearing those robes out anymore.” Kylo walked into the bathroom, and when he walked out Hux’s eyes widened. The Knight was wearing a black tank top and tight fitting jeans. Hux couldn’t take his eyes off of his defined biceps, and the fact that it seemed Ren had a nice body under those robes was really distracting.  
“You look like a rebellious teenager,” Hux managed to force out. Kylo ignored Hux’s weak insult, and grabbed his arm, pulling the blushing General out of the hotel room. When they got onto the street, Hux pulled Kylo’s arm off of his. Hux couldn’t help but wish he could have kept that hand there. “What’s wrong with me? Why, of all people, is this pain in the ass the person I want to be with?” Hux pushed these thoughts out of his mind. It’s not like this ridiculous child would ever want to have a relationship with him anyway. 

“This is it!” said Kylo. It was a Japanese restaurant that didn’t look particularly special.  
“Why here?” Kylo pointed at the paining on the window. Hux was confused.  
“Yes? It’s a cat?” Ren smiled.  
“It looks like your cat!”  
“How do you know about Millicent? That doesn’t even look like her, she’s orange.”  
“Yeah, but she has the same face,” said Kylo, conveniently not answering Hux’s first question.  
“They’re both cats, of course they have the same fucking face,” said Hux, rolling his eyes. Kylo just shrugged as he walked into the restaurant. They were seated in the dimly lit restaurant and given menus.  
“I don’t know what any of this is,” admitted Kylo.  
“I don’t know either, do you think I just eat out all the time on the Finalizer?” Hux huffed.  
“Fine. I’ll just pick something.” After they had both ordered something they thought would be good, they started talking. To Hux’s surprise, Kylo had a lot more depth than he let on. He had assumed Kylo Ren had been born to the dark side and the Order, but it was now obvious that Kylo had fought hard to align himself with the Order, leaving behind his parents and everyone he knew.  
“Wow, I… didn’t know that. I thought your parents were part of the Order,” said Hux. Kylo shook his head.  
“No; it was Snoke who saved me, but I still struggle with the call to the light side of the force.”  
“I appreciate you telling me, Kylo. But why?”  
“I… don’t know,” admitted Ren, looking confused. “That’s the first time I’ve ever heard you call me Kylo.”  
“Fuck” thought Hux, eyes widening as he realized his mistake.  
“I like it, coming from you,” said Kylo with a hint of a smile. Hux’s features softened, relieved Kylo wasn’t angry. “You know, it’s nice to know you’re human,” started Kylo, staring at Hux’s face, “I wasn’t sure you could actually smile.”  
“Of course I can, you idiot.”  
“You blush a lot too.”  
“I don’t blush!”  
“You are right now,” Kylo smirked.  
“Shut up,” said Hux, glaring. The food they received was very good, despite the fact that neither of them had food like that before. Both were in a particularly good mood when they arrived back at the hotel. 

“I’m getting ready for bed,” said Hux when they got back, “if I’m on shore leave, I’m going to try to catch up on my sleep.” “Okay,” said Kylo, running into the bathroom, “I get the shower first!” Hux, trying not to roll his eyes, said, “Whatever, Ren.” When Kylo came out of the bathroom (a ridiculous amount of time later; how could he have possibly taken that long to wash up?), he had a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist, probably lower than was appropriate. His mane of hair dripped down his chest, and he was grinning at Hux. “Your turn,” said the Knight. For a moment Hux didn’t respond as he was trying not to react to the half-naked Kylo in front of him, well defined abs and all. “I-if there’s any hot water left, asshole,” Hux managed to choke out. Kylo just chuckled. Hux cursed his pale skin, revealing the flush on his face and neck. He quickly walked into the bathroom. Once he turned on the water, he noticed to his embarrassment his complete hard-on. 

“Why does it have to be him,” thought Hux, ”with those muscles and that body, he could have anyone. It definitely wouldn’t be me.” Hux sighed. It was for the best anyway; his father had always said that a successful man didn’t feel; his work was what was important to him. Hux shook his head, trying to get the images of his father out of his head, hands where they shouldn’t be, blood dripping down a young Hux’s legs from one of his father’s punishments. Hux refused to let the memories affect him; he had spent too many years trying to get past his unorthodox upbringing. He stepped out of the shower, drying himself off and dressing into his black night clothes while in the bathroom, preferring not to show his rather slender figure to Mr. “I am ridiculously muscular” Ren. He wasn’t unhealthy by any means, but his body was naturally lean; Hux had always been insecure about how slender he was under his extravagant uniform. When Hux was fully dressed, he walked out of the bathroom to find Ren sitting on his bed, sitting in just his underwear. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Ren? Don’t you have any night clothes?”  
“No, why would I? This is perfectly fine,” said a bemused Kylo. Hux tried to look anywhere but Ren, ignoring the flush in his face and the blood once again rushing to his groin. Kylo chuckled, and while the General wasn’t looking he pressed a kiss to Hux’s lips. Hux’s eyes widened visibly in surprise, then he began to kiss back after a few moment. The kiss quickly grew more heated, and Kylo ran his tongue over Hux’s lips, asking permission to deepen the kiss. When Hux obliged, Ren let out a soft moan; it took all of Hux’s self-control not to moan in response. Kylo ran his hand down Hux’s back, reaching his hand under the fabric of Hux’s night shirt. Hux stiffened at the touch. “Don’t worry,” whispered Kylo, trying his hardest at a comforting tone, “I won’t hurt you. I won’t let anyone hurt you again.” “You’ve been inside my head again!” hissed Hux angrily, breaking off the kiss.  
“Sorry,” said Kylo sheepishly, “but those thoughts were pretty loud.” Hux sighed, unable to keep himself from leaning into Kylo’s touch. “Do you want this?” asked Kylo, running his hand through Hux’s damp hair. Hux let out a whimper at the intimate contact.  
“Yes,” he whispered softly. Ren smiled and began kissing Hux again. Kylo pushed Hux down onto the bed, kissing him even more vigorously. Both men started to rub against each other in need, gasping in pleasure when both of their clothed dicks came in contact, straining at the fabric. Kylo reached over to Hux and pulled off his shirt, running his fingers over the constellations of freckles on the red head’s skin and tracing the white scars that ran across his body. The Knight’s touch was gentle and reassuring, ghosting over Hux’s slender hip bones.  
“Mmmph,” moaned Hux as he lifted his hips up into Ren’s touch, flushing at the noise he had just made. Kylo smirked and continued to run his hands up and down Hux’s upper body, curling his fingers around Hux’s nipples, eliciting more noises that Hux couldn’t contain.  
“Fuck, Kylo,” hissed Hux as Ren continued to tease him.  
“Yes? What’s wrong,” said Kylo in amusement.  
“I’m not going to fucking beg Kylo.”  
“Okay,” said Ren, smiling innocently and continuing to tease Hux. Hux glared up at him, his face flushed almost the same color as his hair and pupils blown wide. He arched his back, trying to get some of the friction he desperately needed. Kylo licked a trail from Hux’s belly button all the way up to his neck, eliciting a loud groan from Hux. “I hate you,” said Hux desperately, “ugh Kylo please, please stop teasing me you bastard.” Kylo grinned in delight at the sound of Hux begging; begging for him. “I’m glad you asked,” said Kylo, trying to contain his amusement. He ran his hands down Hux’s thighs, and lowered his head down to his groin, hot breath hitting the needy bulge. Hux let out a whimper to his complete embarrassment. Although he was enjoying this immensely, he was still worried. He had never let anyone touch him like this, he had never liked to be touched like this before. “What if I totally suck at this,” thought Hux desperately, “what if he hurts me?”  
“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine,” reassured Ren.  
“I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD.”  
“…Sorry. But I promise I’ll make this good for you okay? You can trust me.” Hux couldn’t believe how tender the Knight was being. “Why does he care? Especially about me?” thought Hux. He swallowed, considering Kylo’s proposal. He so desperately wanted to trust that someone could touch him painlessly. He looked down at Kylo, and those brown puppy eyes looked back, almost begging him to trust him. Hux gave a sharp nod, and Ren smiled. The Knight pulled down Hux’s silky pajama pants, and then his underwear. Kylo kissed the inside of Hux’s thighs, the nuzzled the patch of ginger hair.  
“I-I thought I told you to stop teasing me,” Hux half panted with arousal. At his words, Kylo licked a line up Hux’s cock, then put his full lips around the head. Hux moaned softly as Ren flicked his tongue in delicious circles, still managing to stare into Hux’s eyes. Hux made a greedy noise as Kylo took his length almost fully into his mouth, jerking his hips up slightly at the warm wetness. A spike of arousal ran through his body as he heard Ren give a half choke.  
“You have an amazing mouth,” said Hux in a lust filled voice. Ren hummed around his cock in response, continuing to move up and down on Hux’s dick. He wasn’t exaggerating; Ren’s mouth was causing him to feel like he was already tipping over the edge. “Kylo,” he croaked, “fuck me, please, Kylo.” Deciding to take pity on the man he had already been teasing, the Knight smiled and said,  
“As you wish, General.” Hux licked his lips, loving the sound of his title coming from Ren. Kylo stood up and walked over to the dresser, pulling out a tube of lube. Hux gave an undignified snort.  
“Seriously? Do you just carry lube with you at all times?” said a slightly jealous Hux at the thought of Ren having numerous other lovers. “Of course not,” said Ren with amusement (Hux sighed with relief), “I bought it yesterday. I guess I was kind of hoping this situation would happen.” “A little presumptuous, don’t you think?” Kylo chose to ignore Hux, and poured some of the lube onto his hands. He pressed his lips again to Hux’s while rubbing his hand together to warm up the lube, then promptly pushed Hux back onto the mattress. 

“Relax,” he whispered to Hux as he pushed a finger through the tight ring of muscle. Hux glared at him for a second, then through his head back with a stifled moan as he was penetrated. Hux relaxed around Ren’s digit, allowing him to move and bend his finger slightly, eliciting sharp breaths of pleasure. Kylo inserted a second finger, starting to wiggle and scissor his fingers inside of Hux’s tight hole. Hux was quickly turning into a puddle of pleasure, his hair a complete mess and his face completely flushed as he writhed around Ren’s fingers, trying to get them deeper into his body.  
“Oh fuck, oh fuck Kylo,” moaned Hux as Ren inserted a third digit. “That’s enough, I’m fine, Kylo, please.” Kylo eagerly tugged off his boxers, quickly lining up his rock hard dick to Hux’s hole. He pushed in slowly, savoring Hux’s whimpers and moans. He pulled back out and then quickly snapped his hips forward, at a perfect angle to hit the General’s prostate. As Ren set a fast pace, Hux lost it. His uncontrolled moans rang out in the room as jolt after jolt of pleasure ran through his body.  
“H-hux fuck yes you feel so good Hux,” said Ren as he lost his control as well, whimpering in pleasure as his dick moved through Hux’s tight heat. “Kylo, I’m close,” said Hux, trying and failing to keep his composure, looking at Ren with lust filled eyes. Ren could only nod in return, nearing his orgasm as well. He moved even faster, Hux’s moans becoming even louder as Ren panted heavily in his ear. As much as Hux was trying to maintain control, he came with a scream, shuddering as his hot cum shot onto his chest. Kylo, spurred on by Hux, came as well, moaning loudly as he came inside Hux. Kylo laid on top of Hux while both men rode out their orgasm. Kylo rolled off of him, wrapping his arms tightly around Hux.  
“Oh, so now you want me to cuddle with you?” said Hux. Ren smiled and drew closer. Hux sighed and wrapped his arms around Kylo, secretly loving the warmth of Ren pressing against him. Completely spent from their activities, Hux and Kylo fell quickly asleep, holding each other in their arms. 

Hux opened his eyes the next morning, staring bemusedly at Kylo, who had managed to snuggle up to Hux’s chest during the night. He smiled to himself when he thought, “We still have another week of shore leave left.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I haven't written fan fiction in a long time. Feedback is greatly appreciated; please tell me if there are any typos I didn't catch! I hope to write more of these two in the future (probably more kinky, haha). I hope I got the Star Wars universe terms right... I have a feeling bridge isn't the right word. Anyway, thanks for reading :)


End file.
